Four Dragons
by Writergirl2132
Summary: Lucy was tired of being ignored, so she left. That's when she met two dragons, and three dragon slayers. Now, She's a mage of Sabertooth, and he life is perfect. Then, Natsu and the others come back. This is her story of Pain, Happiness, Friendship, Sorrow, and Love.
1. Updated Chapter 1

_**Lucy's POV**_

The pain is too much to bear. It hurts too much. Seeing all of them. All of my friends completely forgetting who I am. All of the memories we've made, gone like a leaf in the wind. Each day they feel farther from my grasp when they did before. Of course, I was only a replacement. I was only a replacement for Lissanna. Since she's not dead and she's back here in Fairy Tail, I guess I'm not needed. So you know what? I'll just leave.

* * *

I slowly wake up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. God do I hate that thing. I turn it off and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Even after three months, I can't get used to how eerily quiet my room is. I'm used to Natsu and Happy sneaking in during the night or early morning and eating my food. Natsu and Happy... I shake the sad thoughts away and force myself to get up. After about a month of careful decision making, I've decided to leave the guild. I've considered myself kicked out of Team Natsu already. They haven't asked me to go on a job once since Lisanna came back. I make myself a small breakfast of eggs and bacon. I eat alone, not wanting to use up my magic power. I'm setting out around noon, and I don't know who or what I might come across. I quickly clean the dishes and leave them to dry before taking a short shower. Last night I packed all of my belongings and paid my landlady for the final time. After I get dressed, I make sure I have everything before I head out toward the guild for the final time. It's too early for the men on the boat to be out. It's a shame that I'll never see them again. As I walk toward the guild, I can't help but think about the people I'm going to miss. While I haven't known Lisanna for a very long time, we actually became friends. And I know she's not faking it, which calms me a little. I was really worried that she would be mean or something to me since we were both best friends with Natsu, but she was actually glad that there was someone keeping an eye on him. She's the only one who's acknowledged my presence these last three months.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as I hear the sounds of fighting from the guild. Like usual, all of the guys are fighting. I dodge flying tables, benches, spells, and mages as I walk up to master's office. I knock on the door. "Come in." He says.

"Master, I wish to leave the guild," I say as I walk in. The old man's eyes widen in surprise.

"Why? May I ask." He asks, shocked.

"For the last three months, I've felt like a ghost that's haunting the place. It seems everyone has forgotten I exist." I explain, forcing myself to stay calm and not burst into tears.

"I'm sorry that those brats have made you hurt. I sense that there is no way I can make you stay." He says, taking my hand. He goes over everything about leaving as my Fairy Tail mark slowly disappears.

"Goodbye, Master," I say as I leave his office. I hear him crying as I shut the door. As I walk out of the guild hall for the final time, I can't help but turn back. I see Levy reading her book while sitting across from Gajeel and Lilly. I see Wendy and Carla talking with Erza and Happy. I see Natsu and Gray arguing with Juvia watching from behind a pillar.

"Goodbye, Fairy Tail," I whisper and walk away.

* * *

After retrieving my stuff from my apartment, I have Virgo put all but a small bag of clothes in the celestial world. Then, I set off. I head off into the East Forest. I'm hoping to find some bandits or a monster that will get me some money. But so far, I haven't seen anything. I keep all thoughts of Fairy Tail in the back of my mind. Remembering hurts too much.

"Hello, Lucy Hearfillia. I've been waiting for you." A voice says, scaring me out of my pants.

"Wh-Who's there?" I ask, my hands going to my whip and keys.

"Walk forward, into the clearing." The voice says. It's kind and gentle, and I feel like I can trust it. I slowly walk into the clearing, staying on alert. In the clearing is a large golden dragon.

"A-A dragon?! H-how do you know my name?" I ask, stuttering a little. The dragon transforms into a tall woman with long golden hair. She's wearing a simple white dress and no shoes.

"My name is Celestia. I am the Celestial dragon. Every dragon knows the name and face of the slayer they'll train." She says with a small smile.

"M-Me? A dragon slayer?!" I exclaim, astonished.

"Yes. Now, come with me. My mate Inx and I are training you and four dragon slayers who were abandoned by their dragons. These three were too young to have better control of their powers." Celestia says, teleporting the both of us to a cave. I feel myself shrinking. She leads me to a mirror and I see that I'm now 10 years old. I let out a small scream.

"What the heck happened to me!" I exclaim.

"That's partially my fault." A man's voice says. A man in a black suit and short black hair stands next to Celestia. "In order for you to train, your body must be younger. So we've reversed your time so your ten, the same age as our other female dragon slayer."

"Oh. I wish you would have told me before you did that. It wasn't nice at all." I tell him.

"Finally. SOMEONE has sense around here." A small white-haired girl says. She's watching from a ledge on the cave wall. She slides down next to me. "The name's Fawn."

"Lucy," I reply. I have a feeling I'm going to like it here.

* * *

 **And now the first chapter is rewritten! I'll try to do all the others soon and then continue on. I want to thank anyone and everyone who's read this story, whether or not you liked it. It means a lot that this at least grabbed your attention.**


	2. Updated Chapter 2

_**Lucy's POV**_

After I met Fawn I felt all the pain from this morning lift.

"And this is the guy's room. The annoying blonde is Sting Eucliffe and the emotionless black haired one is Rouge Cheney. They're two years old than us." Fawn says, showing me the final room.

"Who are you calling annoying! You're the annoying one with all your complaining." Sting says. Fawn holds up her fist.

"You wanna go Eucliffe?" Fawn says.

"I'm Lucy Hearfillia," I say, holding Fawn back.

"Anytime, Logia." Sting hisses.

"Will you two stop fighting? You can't work as a team if you're always arguing." Celestia says, coming in. Fawn and Sting immediately stop arguing.

"Hey, Lucy! Let's go get ready to sleep. I'm really tired all the sudden." Fawn says, faking a yawn. I follow her out, back to our room. I had Virgo bring me my bed earlier. I have no clothes now. Fawn lends me some of hers.

"Celestia's going out tonight to get you some," Fawn says.

"I'm kinda scared for training. I mean, I'm still not used to this body. How can I possibly control magic!" I exclaim, collapsing onto my bed.

"Relax. It'll be okay. I'll help you. Besides, I know how you feel. About feeling like a ghost." Fawn says from her bed. I stare at her wildly.

"I never told you about that!" I exclaim.

"You'll learn telepathy. If the other person doesn't know how to use telepathy then you can read their thoughts. I'm the only one here who can read thoughts even if there's a mind block." She says cheerfully.

"Well, I guess I won't be able to keep a secret from you," I say, laying down.

"It's fun reading Rouge's thoughts. Especially when he's annoyed." She says, turning off the light. "Night Lucy."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **Three years later**

The four of us have mastered our dragon slaying and telepathy magic. Fawn is actually really scary when she gets angry. Today we're setting off to join Sabertooth.

"Have fun you four! And make us proud!" Celestia yells as we walk down the mountain with the exceeds. Sting has a red one named Lector, Rouge has a green one in a frog costume named Frosche, I have a gold and white one named Moon and Fawn has a black one named Nightshade or Shady for short. Rouge and I have girls while Fawn and Sting have boys.

"I'm so excited! After leaving Fairy Tail, I never thought I'd join another guild! But here I am, going to join another guild!" I exclaim.

"I've never been in a guild. Or in a large town. Dad always said I'd get lost." Fawn says, her eyes wide with excitement.

"Stick with us, Ladies. We'll take care of you." Sting says, winking. Fawn punches him right in the gut, causing him to fall over.

"I don't need a babysitter. I may be younger than you, but I have more power than you will EVER have, so don't forget it." She hisses, clearly annoyed.

"You two are acting like a childish couple," I say, laughing lightly. She glares at me, turning her back to Sting.

"Are you sure we should join Sabertooth?" She asks, suddenly getting serious.

"What do you mean? They're by far the strongest guild." Sting asks, getting up. It's hilarious how they can go from fighting and having a serious conversation so quickly.

"It's just... I hear their master isn't one to fool around. He's aggressive, and won't take no or losing for an answer. It's just... Any one of us rarely loses, only to each other now, but what if that means nothing? What if we're not as strong as we think we are?" She asks. I know she's always been worried about being weak because she is quite small.

"Relax. You ARE Acnologia's daughter. He's the Dragon King. That makes you like a Princess or something. Don't worry about it." I say, putting my hand on her shoulder. She nods.

"Thanks, Luce. I just had to get that off my chest." Fawn replies. We soon arrive in Oak Town.

"The guild is in the center of the town," Rouge informs us.

"Let's go!" Sting exclaims. As we walk toward the center of the town, I can't help but feel like we're missing something.

"Where's Fawn? She was just here a second ago?" I ask, stopping and looking around. Nightshade looks around.

"Usually she tells me when she runs off." He says, glancing around. I slowly follow her scent until I find her talking to a black haired girl who looks about Sting and Rouge's age.

"There you are Fawn! We were looking for you. You shouldn't wander off." Sting says, butting his way into their conversation.

"Oh. I was planning on meeting up with you guys later. This is Minerva." She says, introducing us to the girl.

"You guys want to join Sabertooth? That's my guild. My father's the guild master. But you can only join if your strong. What kind of magic do you use?" Minerva asks.

"They're all dragon slayers." Nightshade says, floating beside Fawn.

"All four of you?! That's impressive. Follow me. Father's always wanted a dragon slayer in our ranks. Imagine how surprised he'll be when I show the four of you to him." Minerva exclaims as she leads us through the town.

"I met Minerva when AL (Short for Acnologia) was still training me." Fawn explains.

"So. All four of you are dragon slayers? Prove it." The master of Sabertooth, Jiemma, says as we stand before him. He's sitting in his throne. He has for vases bright in that we are to destroy. One by one we each do a different attack, proving that we're dragon slayers.

"Can we join the guild or not?" I ask as he glances over us.

"With the four of you, Sabertooth will be unstoppable."

 _ **Okay. Soooooo sorry for the long wait for the chapter. I promise that I'll try to update in like a week or two. I'm leaving for a five day vacation tomorrow and won't be able to write.**_


	3. Authors Note

Omg. I'm such a horrible author. I'm SOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated. It's just I've found it impossible to gain any free time to write. I will try to update in a few days, because I have a day off from school.

A very sorry Writergirl2132


	4. Final Notice

Okay. To start off, I'm sorry for not updating. School got really busy, and I just didn't have the time. However, I want to try and rewrite this story. I started this a long time ago, and I can't remember what I originally planned for it. I'll let you all know when I post the new story.


End file.
